New perspective
by Sculder1013
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title. Bones realizing something important in her life. Includes some referances from past episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.**

It was a cool autumn day. Booth was outside playing with Christine on the swing set and Bones was inside preparing dinner.

"I was finishing up the vegetarian lasagna when I looked up and saw through the window that Booth was pushing Christine on the swing. She had this enormous smile on her precious face while her father was pushing her. He was laughing and she was laughing. I smile to myself and had this warm feeling inside while watching them."

"Who would think that I, Temperance Brennan, would have a child and be with someone who loves and adores me just the way I am? I never believe in love and never thought of having a child. My belief in love and family demolished when my parents left. I always thought I didn't deserve being part of a family and that nobody would want me. I always told myself that I didn't want kids because I feared that I would do the same thing that my parents did. I didn't want them to feel the rejection and loss of a parent. Being in foster care wasn't a pleasant experience and I had no one to rely on. A child should never experience rejection or abandonment. That's another reason why I try to stay away from the possibility of being full hearted with a guy. I felt that if I got close to them they would leave. I don't experience rejection well and I didn't like the feel of it. When I met Booth everything changed. It took a few years but I finally let myself to be happy and allow myself to love another person. I've learned through the years to never have regrets and I don't regret loving Booth. He is someone I love dearly and I am grateful he came into my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a family of my own. Also he taught me to forgive and allow my father to come back into my life. Christine has a grandfather and even uncles and cousins. I'm grateful she has all that I didn't have while growing up. I'm very happy and content in my life and I owe it all to Booth. I love him so much and Christine is blessed to have two loving parents. I can see now why Booth believes in true love and I understand why he believes in marriage. I want to be with Booth for the rest of my life and so tonight I'm going to propose. He always said I would be the one to propose and once again he's right. I look at the clock and see I have an half an hour until the lasagna should be done. I want to spend that time outside with my family."

Bones takes off her apron and sets her alarm on her watch for 30 minutes. Then she heads out to play with Christine and Booth on the swing set. When Christine and Booth sees Bones come out they both had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

**What do you think? Please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.**

If you look from a far you can see two loving parents with their precious child. They were smiling and laughing together. Booth was pushing Christine from the back and Bones was making funny faces to her daughter in the front. Booth couldn't help but smile at the scene. After pushing Christine a few times he went around to wrap his arms around Bones' waist and nuzzle her neck.

"Mmm Bones, What did I do to deserve you?" Booth asked

"I should be asking that question myself" Bones responded back.

Booth turned Bones around so she was facing him face to face. He tips her chin up and kissed her tender lips. They stood there for a few minutes until Christine interrupted.

"Daddy! Can you push me! I want to swing higher! Daddy!"

Booth and Bones separated and smiled at each other.

"Daddy, please!" Christine interrupted again

"Alright Christine, Daddy will be there in a few seconds" he responded back. He then turns his attention back to Bones. Right then her alarm on her watch went off.

"Booth, you can go ahead and push Christine. I need to go in and check on dinner now"

"Alright, I'll keep playing with Christine until you call us in for dinner."

"Okay, it shouldn't be too long." She said and kissed Booth and left. He stood there smiling until he remembers Christine on the swing.

"Daddy! Where is mommy going?" Christine asked when Booth went around to push her on the swing.

"She's going in to check on dinner. She'll call us when dinner is ready. So we have a few minutes to play" Booth stated

"Yay! Push me high Daddy!" Christine shouted

Booth smiled and went ahead and pushed her on the swing. About 10 minutes later Bones called them in for dinner.

"Christine go and wash your hands and then go sit in your seat at the dinner table" Bones said when she came in with Booth.

"Yes mommy" She said and ran into the bathroom to wash her hands.

Booth walked over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands so he could help Bones set the table. He got out the plates and utensils to set the table. Bones brought over the food. By the time Christine finished washing her hands and sat in her seat the table was set and the food was ready to eat. The small Booth family eats dinner and enjoyed small talked between one another. For desert they enjoyed chocolate ice cream. Booth and Bones was smiling and looking at each other the whole time while eating their ice cream. It's never been the same while eating chocolate ice cream since that one time a few years ago when Booth bought Bones lingerie and Bones tried it on for him. Bone thought it would have be fun if they brought the ice cream with them. It turned out to be fun, but sticky and messy. It will be a time they would never forget. After they all finished the ice cream Booth got all the dishes and clean the kitchen. When he was doing that Bones took Christine upstairs and gave her a bath, Booth finished up the kitchen when Bones brought Christine back down stairs after her bath. The three went into the family room to watch a family friendly show. The ended up watching a show off the discovery channel about some penguins surviving the winter and how they prepare for it. Christine fell asleep halfway though it so Booth picked her up and took her to bed. Bones thinking this was the best time to propose so she turned off the TV and lite some candles to try to be romantic. She saw a show one night showing a guy doing that for his girlfriend and she really liked that. She dimmed the lights and sat back down on the couch and waited for Booth to return. Booth returned a few minutes later with a curious look on his face. Bones just smiled at him.

"Bones what's going on?" Booth asked while going next to her to sit on the couch.

"I just thought we could have a nice quiet evening together" She said

"Yeah that would be nice, but what's with the candles? We usually have a quiet evening, but with normal lights on. What's happening?" He asked again

"Well..." she paused "I want to talk to you about something"

"Is everything okay?" he jumped in

She giggles; "Yes Booth, everything is great" she smiles back

He signed in relief "Okay what's going on?"

"I want to say something so don't interrupt okay? Promise me you won't interrupt" she said

He smiles "I promise" he responds back

She smiles "For the past several years I have been very happy and content with my life. I have you and our wonderful daughter. I thought I had everything I wanted, a house, a life partner, a child and a great career. What else do I need? Nothing right? Well, that's what I thought. Today when you were playing with Christine on the swing I came to a realization about what you've been saying about marriage and why you believe it. I realize that now. It's not just a piece of paper saying you are legally together, it's about sharing your life with your significant other and loving that person no matter what. Yes there will be fights, but we work them out and we sometimes become stronger together at the end. We've between through a lot of difficult times together and we still here. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Booth. I love you so much and I'm so happy being with you. If it wasn't for your love and kindness I wouldn't be sitting here beside you saying all this. You taught me so much about love, family and I trust you with my metaphoric heart. You've given me so much and I want to be your wife. So… Seeley Joseph Booth… will you marry me?" she stop and smiled

Booth was sitting there speechless and had this huge smile plastered on his face. It was the same expression he had when Bones told him she was pregnant. He sat there for a few seconds until Bones started to talk again.

"You always said I would be the one to propose. You were right…"

Right then and there Booth lean in and kiss her passionately. They needed oxygen so they broke apart.

"So… what's your answer?" Bones asked breathlessly

"Of course I'll marry you Bones! I always wanted too! I love you so much and I think you made me the happiest man alive" he smile back and hugged her

She started to laugh "I doubt that Booth, there are millions of men out there, but I understand what you're saying. I'm happy you said yes" she smiles back

"I'm happy you asked me! He said while getting up to blow out the candles. Booth blew out each candle one by one.

"What are you doing" Bones asked

"I want to show you how happy I am now by taking you upstairs and breaking the laws of physics" he smiled back and blew out the last candle. He went to Bones and picked her up bridal style.

"BOOTH!" she laughs after he picked her up. "I am capable to walk up stairs."

"I know Bones, but it's a romantic jester and I wanted to carry you up to our bedroom" he said with a sly smile.

She laughs "Oh Booth! I love you!"

Booth carries Bones upstairs to celebrate the proposal. They broke the laws of physics several times that night.

**What do you think? Should I add more chapters? Please leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox. I want to thank you all for you wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. More will come!  
**

The next morning Booth woke up around 7AM and found Bones snuggled up against his warm body. A smile instantly formed when he saw her. Her head was resting on his strong shoulder and her left leg was tangled with one of his legs. He was happy and content where he was. He just laid there absorbing this precious moment and thought about what happened last night.

"Man, I can't believe Bones proposed to me last night. It's unreal but she made me the happiest man alive. I have my Bones next to me and our precious daughter sleeping in her room. Parker is becoming more and more like a young man and now Bones is going to be my wife. My life is complete and I have everything I've wanted. God has been good to me and I thank him everyday for it. I can't imagine my life any other way. When I was a kid I had this plan of meeting a girl, get married and have kids. Well, that didn't turn out exactly like that, but it turned out way better. Yeah, it's normally should go in that order, but Bones and I are not a normal couple. We don't do things the normal way.

"When I first saw Bones standing on the podium teaching I knew right then and there that my life was about to change into something amazing. When I first saw Bones I thought she was this amazingly beautiful women and I knew then that she was going to be part of my life forever. When she smiled my whole body melted and my heart swelled up. I was falling in love with Bones without even meeting her yet. It was love at first sight. Now, I'm here lying in bed with the women of my dreams and she agreed to be my wife."

We've come a long way to get here. We had our ups and downs over the past several years. We were separated a few times, kidnapped, and shot at, but we've become stronger at the end. If I could do it all over again I would. I love everything about Bones. I love her stubbornness, her independence, her intelligence, her kindness and her willingness to change. Some people think she can be cold hearted, but she's nothing like that. They don't know Bones the way I do. She protects and loves the people that mean the most to her. She's excellent with Christine and I love that she's the mother of my child. I'm just very happy Bones is in my life period. God I love this women!"

Booth notices movement and turns his attention to Bones' sleeping form. Bones stirs and then opens her beautiful blue eyes. She sees Booth's beautiful eyes looking at her. She smiles and he smiles.

"Morning Booth, Sleep Well last night?" she asks and smiles

"Yup like a baby. I had wonderful dreams about you" he says and leans in to give her a soft kiss.

They broke apart " I did too Booth," she says with a twinkle in her eyes

"mmmm…Bones I don't want to move from this position. I rather enjoy this and holding you in my arms."

"Same here booth, but Christine is going to wake up soon. We should get up and get ready for the day."

"Oh Bones," Booth whines "Can't we just lay her a little longer."

She laughs "alright Booth. To be honest I rather lay here all day like this, but sooner or later Christine will wake up."

"Alright, lets just lay here until she comes rushing into our room." He smiles

"Okay Booth, sounds good," she said while scooting closer to Booth. Booth wrapped his protective arms around Bones. From then on they just lay there enjoying each others company.

**What do you think? Please comment. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox. I want to thank you all for you wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. This chapter is pretty long and I really didn't mean it to be this long. I still hope you like it.**

It was Monday morning and Bones was actually looking forward to going to work because she's been dying to tell Angela about her good news. She decided to tell Angela first because she's her best friend and then Booth and her will tell the group at lunchtime. Bones got up first and went into the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower Booth woke up and put his robe on to go outside to get the morning paper. He waved to his neighbors and rush back in because it was a little bit chilly out. When he came back in he set the paper on the table and set the coffee machine on and made coffee for Bones and himself. He then went to get the ingredients to make pancakes. While making the pancakes he read the morning paper in between flipping the pancakes over. After a while they were done he put them on a big plate. Then he got out strawberries and cut them up and put them in a bowl. He knew Bones likes powder sugar on her pancakes so he poured a little in a small bowl so she can put some on her pancakes. A few minutes later Bones walks down stairs and walks up to Booth.

"Good Morning Booth" she says with a smile

"Morning beautiful" he says then leans in to give her a gentle kiss, "How is my lovely Fiancée doing this morning?"

"I'm great" she says then leans in and kisses him. They break apart "I'm looking forward to telling Angela about our great news. I know she will be very excited to hear about it"

"I know she will be thrilled. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell her, or do you just want to tell her yourself? It doesn't matter to me"

"I think it would be nice if I told her myself because I know she will want details and I know you, you might not want to give them out" she laughs

"haha oh Bones! Alright I'll let you tell Angela yourself."

"Thanks Booth. So I smell the pancakes you made. I'm hungry, do you mind if I eat some?"

"Of course not Bones. You go ahead and eat and I'll get Christine up and get her ready for the day."

"Aww thanks Booth" she smiles

"No problem, I made coffee too..." he walks over to the cabinet to get Bones' coffee cup and pours it for her, "Here you go. Oh and I poured some powder sugar for you for your pancakes."

"Aww thanks Booth, you are the best" she smiles and then leans in to kiss him

"I know I am," he laughs "But hey we make a good match because you are the best too" he winks at her. She winks back and smiles.

"Well, I should go and get Christine ready. It's going to be fun getting her dress. I love that she's at the stage that she thinks she can dress herself.

Bones laughs "Haha, yeah but she's learning"

"Haha, yeah" Booth laughs and heads upstairs

Bones brings her coffee, the bowl of Strawberries, the bowl filled with powder sugar and takes it to the table. She opens the morning paper and starts reading it. About 15 minutes later Booth carries Christine downstairs. He sets a half awaken Christine in her seat.

"Bones surprisingly Christine was still sleeping when I went into her room. She must have been really tired last night." Booth states when he put Christine in her chair

"Ohh I guess she should have been put to bed earlier" Bones states

"No Mommy I'm awake see" Christine widens her eyes and sits up

Bones giggles "Alright Christine"

Booth steps in "Bones I'm going to go up and take a quick shower and get ready for work. I'll be back soon."

"Okay Booth" she smiles and gives him a sweet kiss. He smiles and leans down and kiss Christine on her head then walks upstairs.

"Okay Christine you should eat. Let me get you your breakfast." Bones gets up and gets Christine's plate and pours her some juice. She then puts two pancakes on her plate, then places some strawberries on top and sprinkles some powder sugar on top. She cuts up her food so she can eat it easier.

"Here you go Christine. Eat up so you can be big and strong like your father and I." she states and sits next to her at the table.

Christine smiles and says "Thank you mommy. I want to be just like you and daddy when I grow up."

Bones laughs "haha aww sweetie you can be whoever you want. I will still love you no matter what."

Christine takes a bit of her food and then says, "I want to caught the bad guys just like you and daddy. You are good guys and good guys always win." She says and takes another bite

"Haha aww sweetie you're right, but you have a while to decided but I'm happy to hear that you want to be good like us."

"Yes mommy, you and daddy are like superheroes. That's what Michael says"

"Haha oh really? What else does Michael say?" Bones asks her daughter

"He says that you guys are like superheroes and his parents help you caught the bad guys." Christine says

Bones giggles, "yeah Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins do help us."

"Yeah and one day Michael and I are going to be just like you guys"

"So it's turning into a family business type of thing?" Bones asks

"Huh? I don't know what that means" Christine replies

"Hahaha! Oh nothing, just go finish up your breakfast. You're father should be coming down soon."

"Okay mommy" Christine says and takes a bite of her food

Bones gets up from the table and makes a plate for Booth. She sets the food on the table and starts to clean up. Booth comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen. Bones hears him and turns around.

"Hey Booth I made a plate for you. It's on the table so you should eat. We need to go soon." Bones says when he enters the room

"Thanks Bones" he says when he walks up to booth and leans in to give her a quick kiss. His face was freshly shaved and his cologne was intoxicating. She loves the smell of Booth's cologne. Bones brings one hand to Booth's face and slowly caresses his soft shaven cheek. She lingers in more to the kiss. After a few seconds they break apart.

"Wow Bones, umm well I should get some food. I don't want to starve," he says

Bones giggles, "Yeah, plus I need to get mine and Christine stuff pack up so we can leave."

Bones walks away and Booth stood there a little confused.

"Daddy why are you standing there? Aren't you going to eat?" Christine asks

"Oh right" he sits down and eats his food.

"So Christine are you looking forward to daycare?" Booths ask his daughter after taking a bite of his food.

"Yay! I get to see Michael! He's fun to play with. He's really good at painting pictures," Christine explains

"Really, I guess it runs in the family" Booth says and then takes another bite

"I don't know what that means" Christine replies

"Haha oh nothing, so Michael can paint. Does he paint anything for you?"

"Oh no, he gives it to his mommy."

"Oh that's nice. What else to you and Michael do?"

"We play on the playground a lot and we have snacks together."

"That's nice so you and Michael are good friends then?" Booth asks his daughter

"Yes, we're best friend!" she says

"That's wonderful" he smiles

Bones came back with her bag and Christine's bag for daycare.

"Alright Booth we should go. I want to try to get there before Angela and Hodgins"

"Haha alright Bones" he says and gets up and places both his and Christine's dishes in the sink

Booth walks over to Bones and takes Christine bag from her. He places it on his shoulder. Bones goes and gets both her and Christine jackets. Christine goes to her mother and puts on her jacket with a little help from Bones. When Booth notices that they are all set he grabs his keys and heads to the door and opens it for Bones. He waits for both his girls to get out and locks it. Bones opens the SUV and places her bag in first and then helps Christine get buckled into her booster seat. Booth enters the car and once Bones is in he starts the car. They leave and head to the Jeffersonian. On the way the Booth family had small talk in the car. When they arrive Booth and Bones took Christine to daycare. Bones looked around to see if she saw Michael and she didn't so she was happy. After saying the goodbyes Booth walked Bones to her office. When they entered her office Bones sets her bag next to her chair.

"Now Bones are you sure you want to tell Angela by yourself? Booth asks

"Yeah Booth. Thanks for being concern about it, but it will be okay," she says with a smile

"Alright, well I should get to the office. I'll be back at lunchtime and then we can tell everyone about our good news"

Bones smiles and leans into Booth "Sounds good to me. I'm looking forward to it"

Booth leans down and captures her lips. After a few minutes they part and Booth leaves her office. Bones walks over to her computer and opens her e-mail. She goes over it and reads them. After reading her mail she was hoping Angela was in her office. She picks up her office phone and calls Angela.

"Hello Sweetie" Angela answers

"Hello Angela, I'm glad you're in"

"Why Sweetie" she questions

"I have something to tell you so would you please come over?"

"Yeah of course, I'll be right over" Angela says and hangs up

Angela walks over to Bone's office. When Bones see her she gets up from her chair and walks over to her door

"Hey Angela, thanks for coming over you can take a seat on the couch," Bones says and closes the door behind her. She then walks over to her couch and sits next to Angela

"What's up Sweetie? You have something to tell me?"

"Yes I do and it's something I think you will be very happy about"

"OMG are you pregnant again!"

"No Ange!"

"Then what?" Angela asks

"Well over the weekend I'd proposed to Booth and now we're engaged to be married," she says with a smile

"OMG! FINALLY!" she laughs "I'm so happy for you and Booth! So how did you proposed? And what made you change your mind about marriage? And where is the ring!" she exclaims

"Haha oh Ange, I didn't want anyone to see the ring until I told them so I put it on a necklace." She says while she pulls it out from under her blouse and shows it to Angela.

"Oh wow Sweetie it's gorgeous! Did Booth pick it out for you?"

"No, Booth and I went out together and picked it out it. I didn't want anything to fancy, and when I saw this I absolutely loved it. Booth was okay with the price so he bought it for me."

"Aww that's great Sweetie! It's really beautiful and it's a ring that really fits with your style. So how did you proposed?"

"Well, it was a couple of nights ago and it wasn't planned, well sort of. It all got started when I was watching Booth and Christine playing on the playground in the back of our house. I was getting dinner ready and I saw them outside. Christine was having so much fun with Booth and I could see that Booth was having a good time as well. While I was watching them I came to a realization that I want to marry Booth and spend the rest of my life with him. I love him so much and he taught me so much over the years about love and family. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would have ever consider marriage. I see now why he believes in it and I want that."

"Aww Sweetie that is great" Angela says with a huge smile

Bones smiles and continues, " Yeah and so that night I'd proposed to him. When he took Christine to bed I got out some candles and arranged them in the family room. Then I'd turn the lights down to make it romantic. I saw this on TV and thought it was nice so that's why I did it for the proposal. When he came down that's when I'd proposed. I was a little nervous but I knew Booth would accept my proposal. It was an irrational feeling, but I couldn't help myself with the feeling."

"It's okay to be nervous Sweetie, but that's a really romantic way to propose. Good job Brennan! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Ange, so... I have a question for you Angela... Will you be my maiden of honor? I want my best friend standing next to me"

Angela's eyes got teary "OMG are you kidding? I will be honored to be your maiden of honor" she says then hugs Bones.

Bones hugs back "Thank you Angela"

"Aww no problem Sweetie"

"Can you do me one more thing Ange?"

"Sure anything" Angela responds back

"Will you keep this news to yourself until Booth and I tell the rest at lunch today?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Thanks Ange, I just wanted to tell you first because you're my best friend and you're like a sister to me."

"Aww thanks Sweetie, I love you too" she smiles

Bones smiles "Well I should get to work"

"Yeah I guess I should get to work to, but it's going to be hard to focus now because of the big news. I can't stop smiling. I'm just so happy for you Brennan!"

Bone giggles "haha, yeah I know what you mean. Ever since we got engaged I've been very happy and cant stop smiling"

"Awww that's great Sweetie. I hope lunch time comes by fast because I don't know how long I can hold this excitement in"

"Haha, oh Ange!"

"Well I should go," she says while getting up from the couch, "I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay and Thanks Ange"

Angela smiles and walks out of Bones office. Bones gets up from her couch and goes back to her desk. She goes over her e-mails again. When she's done with her e-mail she goes down to limbo and picks out a skeleton and try to figure out who the victim was. A few hours past. Around noon Booth walks into the lab. He walks to Bones office but doesn't see her there. Then he walks into Angela office to see if she knows.

"Hey Angela, do you know where Bones is?"

"Oh hey Booth, yeah she's in limbo trying to identify one of the victims." she says with a huge smile

"Thanks Angela!"

"No problem and congrats!"

"Oh Thanks, don't tell anyone okay"

"My lips are sealed. I'm very happy for you and Brennan. It's finally happening."

"Haha, yeah. Thanks again Angela" he says and walks away

He walks towards limbo. When he sees Bones looking at one of the bones he just stands there and admires her presence. Bones sensing his presence she lifts her head up and smiles at him.

"Hey Bones, are you ready," he ask

"Yeah" she says and puts down the fibular bone on the table. She then walks up to Booth.

"Angela was very happy about the news" Bones states

Booth smiles "I thought she would. We should go and tell the rest of the people. I want you to wear your ring on your hand and show it off."

"Sure you do. I think you want me to wear it because the alpha male of you wants to show the rest of them that I'm taken."

"Haha on Bones, I just want you to wear it because it's beautiful. A beautiful women should wear her beautiful ring."

Bones smiles and leans up to kiss Booth "Aww Booth, well I do want to wear it so we should go"

"After you"

Bones smiles and heads out. Booth follows after. Bones goes to her office to take off her lab coat.

"Booth I think we should tell everyone at the founding fathers"

"Okay Bones do you want to tell your people and I'll call Sweets and Caroline?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back"

"Alright, I'm calling Sweets now."

Bones walks around the lab and told Angela, Hodgins, and Cam to meet her and Booth at the Founding Father for lunch. They all agreed and Bones goes back to her office.

"Okay Booth they will meet us there. We should go"

"Alright Bones. Sweets and Caroline agreed too."

Bones grabs her bag and then walks out and Booth follows behind. When they get there everyone is already there and seating at a table. Booth and Bones walk over to them.

"Thanks guys for agreeing to meet with us for lunch" Bones says after taking a seat.

"Sure Dr. Brennan, why did you ask all of us to lunch?" Cam asks

"Haha what we can't ask our friends to lunch without being something?" Booths asks

"What, ahh no... I was just curious" Cam replies

Bones turns to Booth "Booth stop teasing Cam..." She turns to face Cam "Yeah Cam there is reason for this lunch"

She smiles and turns to Angela who smiles back " Booth and I have news"

"Are you pregnant Dr. B?" Hodgins asks

"No Hodgins" she giggles remembering Angela saying the exact same thing to her when she told Angela.

"Oh, sorry so what is" Hodgins asks

Bones looks over to Booth and smiles. He smiles back knowing that Bones is mentally telling him to say the good news.

"Well everyone... Bones and I are engaged!" Booth exclaims

"OMG!" coming from basically everyone at the tables

Angela is the first one up to hug Bones "Finally you get your happy ending Sweetie. I'm so happy for you and Booth. You deserve this happiness" she says and hugs her best friend.

"Thanks Ange" Bones responds back

"And you Booth you better take care of my best friend you hear me?" she smiles and then hugs him

"Yes Angela I will" Booth says

Cam is the next person to get up "Congratulations you two!" Cam says and hugs Booth and Brennan.

"Congrats Man! Congrats Dr. B." He hugs Bones then shakes Booths hands.

Sweets says, "I knew you two would finally get married. I'm so happy for you and Dr. Brennan." he shakes Booths hand and then hugs Bones.

"Congrats Booth and Dr. Brennan. I also knew you two would finally end this charade and get married." Caroline says with a smile

"Thanks everyone, I'm very happy and I know Booth is thrilled. We're very fortunate to have friends like you." Bones says

"Yeah thanks guys. It's really a pleasure," Booth adds

"So have you guys set a date yet" Angela ask after everyone took their seats again"

"Not yet, we still have to figure out when it is a good time." Bones answers

"Yeah Bones and I need to discuss the date. We I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" Booth says

"I am too Booth, we should all order food" Bone adds

"Yeah I'm with Dr. B on that request too" Hodgins says

"Well, congrats again guy" Cam says and then takes one of the menus.

Everyone else takes a menu and orders their food. The rest of lunch hour consist of small talk and laughter. They all reminisce about Booth and Bones and shared their stories.

**What do you think? Please leave a comment. Thanks!**


End file.
